vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102789-will-wildstar-be-worth-the-leveling
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- This. Stop your endgame tunnel vision. | |} ---- ---- The leveling is worth the leveling. It's got a great story and the combat and challenges are fun as heck. | |} ---- The game ends at level 50, the moment you ding you get an ending cinematic and you're done. There is no end game, no dungeons or raids, no PvP, no world events no nothing. Moderator edit: Content Edited July 28, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- I think you missed his main point, which was "am I investing effort into a dead/dying game". It's not about the question whether there actually is anything to do at level cap. Which I still think is silly because no one should bother grinding dozens of hours of content they don't care about. But that's just me. I realize the cancer of "only endgame matters" is widely metastasized and terminal in the MMO gamer community. | |} ---- Are you on: Pergo/Pago/Evindra/Stormtalon server? (if you're a EU, i guess its Hazak or Lightspire?(RP one?) as choices, no clue what servers outside of them have pop) If yes carry on, if not, reroll to one of the above. (if Aussie like me, SoL carry on in Myrcalus) Are you Exile? If yes carry on, if not, make sure you're on one of the above or be faced with low faction pops to do zones with (less of an issue with the LFG stuff since its cross server. Tip for future Server Xfer capability, PvP xfers to everything, but PvE only xfers to PvE. Are you a : Engineer ? - Carry on, the Dev Gods favour you in PvE in both DPS and Tanking Warrior ? - Carry on but focus on PvP or being DPS in pve Stalker - Carry on but focus on tanking in pvp Esper - Reroll to one of the above unless you are your raids debuffer, or enjoy being a healer Spellslinger - Carry on if you enjoy PvP blowing ppl up with 20k+ charged shots. If pve.. dps is your only path but there's a glut so consider rerolling to one of the 3 above (noone wants a SS as healer) Medic - Reroll to one of the first 3. DPS = non-existent, healing = great short range heals but getting slight nurfs. You will be wanted to heal in most things end game. | |} ---- ---- ---- Always cool to see familiar names from other games :) Now on to topic, the leveling is fun and I think the real reason 50's are bummed out is that there's no more of the cool new level messages "Oh yeah Cupcake!" | |} ---- ---- Honestly, I think you'll be wasting your time. That's just my opinion though. Having said that, it's only a waste if you don't enjoy leveling at all. I really disliked lower levels in Wildstar (unlike in WoW, where I fell in love with the game world almost immediately, Wildstar's tutorial section absolutely sucks). But at higher levels (30+), I started to find the game a little more enjoyable. There's some reaslly beautiful, scenic places. Quests are repetitive as holy hell, and writing is incredibly weak for 90% of them, but there were a few interesting ones outside of the main story. Terrain and discovery can be interesting, if you're into that. I somewhat enjoyed climbing the Falkrin fortress in Malgrave, for example. It wasn't anywhere near as good as climbing Jintha'alor in The Hinterlands in WoW, but it was pretty close. They DID drop the ball COMPLETELY on underwater content (slim and none) and largely dropped the ball on caves and underground content, aside from stupidly repetitive Exo-Labs (you've seen one, you've seen them all). So if you're not into that kind of thing, you'll dislike the leveling. And endgame right now is totally counter-intuitive in design. Not to mention there's a server population issue, where even finding an active guild is becoming an issue. On the server I'm on, finding PvE guild is at least possible, but PvP guilds pretty much all dissolved except a handful of bands of raving psychotics with whom I'd rather not interact if I can help it. So, for now, I would say skip this game. If you asked me 2 months ago, I'd say go for it, simply because there were more people to bump against and on PvP servers the leveling was at least somewhat dangerous and enjoyable. Now, not so much - fewer people, and 99% run from world PvP, even if you're lower level, which makes for an unenjoyable experience all around. | |} ---- lol | |} ---- It already is, in a way. If you are having fun then by all means continue, but the endgame is pretty bad currently and Wildstar has already fallen back into the pack of mmorpgs that don't stand out. I hope you like daily quests. | |} ---- That's a good point. It was always a little weird to me that people wanted to blitz through the "grind" as fast as possible to get to endgame so they could attune or raid... which is, essentially, another grind. The entire game, whether you're putting together decor in a house to putting together a Warplot is simply repetitively playing a game to get stuff in order to play more of the game. Which I'm not knocking, I love MMORPGs especially because of the move to achieve. I think most of us do. I think the issue of the moment is that, at the moment, some people feel the game stops once a week at the elder gem cap and maybe at raid times. There's a LOT more in the game to do, even at 50, but I can see where that might be an issue. I might recommend them removing the elder gem cap, increasing the number of sources you can get them, but reducing how many you can get or increasing the costs of everything. That way, the time investment is roughly the same, but can be sped up or slowed down by your commitment. In the end, though, it would never artificially "stop". Still, it's a valid point. If you enjoy leveling, Hell, you could level one of every class, some in both factions, and go through low level content a lot before you just run out of that to do. And you could level PVP as well as PVE. There's also plenty of path and housing stuff to do. If you're already narrowly focusing on getting to the end of that 40 man raid and running out of that narrow band of content, you've missed 85% of the game, and an enjoyable 85% at that. | |} ---- You know, if a game actually did that to the first dozen or so people to hit the level cap ... damn that would be funny. Scroll credits, lock the character for 24 hours or so. | |} ---- Exsqueeze Chua? Happy healing Spellslinger ! | |} ---- ---- It will be what you make of it. That includes server/faction choice as well as making an effort to get in with a group of folks you enjoy playing with on a regular basis. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you like the story than i have to disappoint you. The main story of the game is still unfinished and there's no sign that they'll finish it anytime soon. | |} ---- They have monthly updates… why would the story be "finished" one month after release? | |} ---- ...why is that a 'disappointment'? It's like hitting 50.. but instead of 50, you just finished Fellowship of the Rings, and you realize he's writing Two Towers and Return of the King still! Kids these days. Patience... gotta increase that skill a bit. | |} ---- Too soon to resubscribed because not much has been added yet. As for leveling ....personally I hate it in general, but I know it is recommended so I try to multitask between that and pvp. | |} ---- ---- LOL that avatar pic. | |} ---- ---- ---- My own opinion? This is the internet! You guys are supposed to BE MY OPINION! | |} ---- ---- No wonder why you're so heavy on the RP Oli, you can't get a team ingame to save your char's life! :P | |} ---- ---- I think everyone should do something that has nothing to do with MMORPGs. You'll go insane. I've been on a poetry kick. Seriously, this was written by Robert Herrick in the 1600s: "I dreamed this mortal part of mine Was metamorphosed to a vine, Which crawling one and every way Enthralled my dainty Lucia. Methought her long small legs and thighs I with my tendrils did surprise; Her belly, buttocks, and her waist By my soft nervelets were embraced. About her head I writhing hung, And with rich clusters (hid among The leaves) her temples I behung, So that my Lucia seemed to me Young Bacchus ravished by his tree. My curls about her neck did crawl, And arms and hands they did enthrall, So that she could not freely stir (All parts there made one prisoner). But when I crept with leaves to hide Those parts which maids keep unespied, Such fleeting pleasures there I took That with the fancy I awoke; And found (ah me!) this flesh of mine More like a stock than like a vine." Jesus... we complain about the modern media and sexualization. This was 17th century tentacle porn. Helluva break to read after leveling a character through Farside. | |} ---- ---- ---- *throws his gold veternal medals at Tankanidis* | |} ---- they have story instances coming that continue the story, how is that no sign that they will finish it. In fact I am fairly sure Pappy has tweeted about playing through the first world story instance in development so it is definitely being worked on also it is an MMO, the story is never finished. | |} ---- Hmmmm I thought that was the point of these games? They kinda keep going, adding new stuff every so often that kind of thing. | |} ---- *throws back blue items x 3* There. I'm now the Caretaker. | |} ----